


Forever

by Mysterie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A growing up story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _“We’ll always be there, Jamie... and now, we’ll always be here too; which kinda makes you a Guardian too.”_ The words rang in his mind. He was pretty sure he’d never forget them, or the immortal, white haired teen, Jack Frost. Though the day following the one in which the winter spirit had said those very words, Jack hadn’t shown up again. Nor had he any other day as the snow around Burgess had melted and given way to the heat of spring and summer. Jamie had conquered fear itself... or, well, the manifestation of fear, and it felt great. Did it mean he had nothing to fear? No, but he didn’t feel so scared anymore when he thought about all that had happened to him. Jamie and his five friends had stopped the Boogeyman, considering that Pitch was the personification of fear... why did they need to be afraid really? Well, okay, some fear was just common sense like having the mild fear of being hit by a car if one didn’t think to look both ways before crossing a street... but besides that, who cared? Jamie’s friends seemed to all but forget about the Guardians as summer came. Jamie didn’t. He couldn’t, they talked occasionally about that night; in fact it was a favorite of theirs to play out and the used paper and a flashlight for Pitch  & his nightmares when they did play it out. Every time they did, Jamie insisted on playing the part of Jack. After all, the winter spirit was his hero; when it had come down to the wire, Jack had been the only one among the Guardians who had been left standing with any power to fight with. The others had been crippled due to a lack of belief, but not Jack. The immortal prankster didn’t need belief to be strong, even as a Guardian his powers really didn’t rely on that like with the others; after all, even now he barely had a handful of believers around the world - despite the efforts of the six children to spread the story of Jack - but still Jack seemed as powerful as ever. At least that was what other believers had told him. Jamie had made a website dedicated to the Guardians and their believers in an attempt to gain more, so far... it hadn’t really worked out as well as he’d hoped. Right now he was sitting next to the frozen pond, staring into space, his favorite book in his lap. It was his favorite because a yeti had actually signed it! Apparently the yeti in the picture was named Phil... Well, there was that and then there was the fact that Jamie knew the Guardians were real. Even if he hadn’t seen any sign of them since he’d stood with his friends as Jack had taken the oath to be a Guardian. The memory made the now-nine-year-old boy smile. He wondered what the winter spirit was up to, knowing likely that Jack was just making it snow elsewhere. Still, the pond was as frozen as it had been in the winter; as it always was and it wasn’t really until recently that Jamie had learned that the pond was special to Jack. He’d written to North about it actually, to see if the Guardian had known; he hadn’t expected a quick answer, but North had gotten back to him almost the very next day with a reply that had been left on his window sill, explaining that the pond was Jack’s but nothing beyond that. That had been enough of an answer at the time, but now as the young boy sat staring at it, longing to see its owner, he began to wonder. Jack had obviously been around a long while, though the spirit hadn’t said how long and this pond had been always frozen as far as Jamie knew... which meant Jack had been around at least eight or nine years at the very least. So, what made this place special to Jack? Why keep a simple pond frozen over? He’d been so curious that he’d done a little research on it the other day, even enlisting Monty to help him out. All he’d really discovered was that - according to some ancient record - the pond had been around since the town’s foundation and had been the site of a tragic accident that had stolen the life of a young shepherd boy one winter. Could that boy have been Jack? Jamie sighed a little, running one hand against the ice just to feel its biting coldness. It didn’t feel quite as cold though as he remembered. Was it thinning? Jamie tested the weight, but not a single bit of the ice gave; not even a little crack, so why didn’t it feel as cold to him as he thought it should? Oh well. Jamie slowly inched out along the ice, the coolness the ice offered felt so wonderful to him; Jamie let out a sigh of bliss. He couldn’t wait for winter to come around again. Years before he’d looked forward to summer so he could be away from school, but then again years before he hadn’t had a reason to want to look forward to winter except for Christmas. Now, however, it meant he might catch a glimpse of a certain winter spirit.

 

Jamie closed his eyes, unaware said winter spirit was sitting in a tree, watching the boy. He wanted to go down to Jamie, but North had reprimanded him about getting to close to any mortal. Mortal lives were short, a blink of an eye in comparison to the life of an immortal and even more so to a Guardian. Jack had become a Guardian because of Jamie... The boy had been his first believer and had shown him that he wanted to protect children all over the world. That what MiM had said was to be his destiny, really was and Jack didn’t regret a moment of it. For the moment, however, he was watching his best believer enjoy the coolness of his ice. He’d stopped by just to make sure the ice was as thick as it always was; more than capable of holding the weight of a few elephants let alone that of the boy before him. He couldn’t help the soft chuckle, but he was careful to hide the sound so that it didn’t alert the boy below. He’d get flack for it if Jamie spotted him. With an inward sigh, Jack stood up from his spot and circled around the tree before taking off; Jamie didn’t notice the melting frost he’d left behind. The boy below had no idea just how precious he was to the winter spirit who had been watching him long before he’d ever been seen. Jack didn’t know why he had been drawn to Jamie and pondered on this even as he flew towards the south to deliver a new blanket of snow. Winter was just starting down there, but he wished sorely that it was ending so that it meant he could fly up north to see his best believer. Jamie had been his first and Jack would never forget him, no matter how much time would pass.

 

**2 Years Later...**

 

Jack swooped over the area, he was bringing the first snow to Burgess, the town he called home and was also home to his first believer. The first boy to see him. He wondered how much had changed since he’d last spoken to Jamie two years before. Jack had tried to stay away from the boy, but he really couldn’t. Even if Jamie didn’t see him, Jack was always there, watching out for him when he wasn’t out spreading snow. Today was no exception as he dipped beneath the clouds; he landed on the same fence he’d landed on two years earlier, before Jamie had believed. Before anyone could see him and now at least half the town’s kids would wave at him. Word sure had spread fast, according to North anyway and Jack had to admit that he had never felt stronger; the belief of those kids, few that they were, seemed to add to his power. Even if he would never be subject to the same problem of losing believers as the other Guardians were, that didn’t make his believers any less important to him. In fact, he still felt the odd pull he’d always felt since seeing this boy in particular. There was no reason he should feel any sort of pull, but since he’d seen the boy toddling about years ago he’d felt almost connected to the Bennett family. Tragedy had stolen the father from them the same year that Jamie’s mother had been pregnant with Sophie, the boy’s sister. Still, Mrs. Bennett had managed to some how make enough to pay off everything that needed and other things had helped, insurance, family, friends.... She never really wanted for anything. While she didn’t make enough for her children to have everything their hearts wanted, Jamie was a trooper in that he made due with what little she could provide him with; his active imagination had him - according to her - talking to Jack Frost since he was eight and he’d crafted toys for himself and his sister from things that normally would have been thrown away like boxes or toilet paper rolls. The resourceful boy had even scrounged up enough money to buy the fairy wings his sister wore from a garage sale one summer. How he’d managed it without an allowance the woman still didn’t know, but he had. He was such a good brother, she really couldn’t ask for better children.

 

Jack searched the city, thinking he might be at school, but the school building was closed when he arrived. He ventured to the Bennett house, but the boy wasn’t in his room either. He flew to each of the houses he knew held his believers but he didn’t see Jamie though he did see Monty and a few of the others. Well... if they weren’t out playing together in the snow... where was Jamie? Jack winced a little when he felt something zing through him, it wasn’t painful really but it had surprised him. Something was going on at his pond. He raced there as fast as he could, finding Jamie would have to wait a little bit... or maybe it was... He nearly grinned when he realized he was right. A pebble sat on the ice of his pond, it had chipped only the tiniest bit of the surface. That was what he’d felt, Jamie had thrown a rock at his pond; the boy was staring up into the sky when Jack headed towards him, the hopeful look in the boy’s eyes made his heart beat a little faster. Jamie was looking for him. No one had ever gone looking for him before... That time when Bunny had distracted him so the yetis could sneak up on him and toss him in a sack before he even knew he was to be a Guardian didn’t really count.

“Hey kiddo!” He said as he landed a few feet away from Jamie. The boy spun around, a grin splitting his features.

“Jack!” He ran over and hugged the winter spirit, Jack hesitated only a fraction of a second before hugging the boy back. Would he ever get used to being able to be seen and hugged like this? He wasn’t sure but he sure the heck hoped not as long as it meant that it was possible. He never wanted to go through a time again where people just walked through him, adults always would, of course but that was an exception and why he steered clear of them as much as possible. The ten year old pulled back.

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in nearly two years...” Jamie trailed off.

“I’m here now aren’t I?” He asked, ruffling the boy’s hair to produce the smile he liked seeing on that face.

“Yeah... but were you really that busy that you couldn’t visit?” Jack sighed, he couldn’t lie to the boy.

“No... North is going to be mad I even stopped by today.”

“Why?”

“Well... it’s against the rules to get close to a child. To let myself be seen, though that makes no sense to me.”

“Yeah, what’s the point of us being able to see you if all you do is hide all the time.”

“My thoughts exactly kiddo!”

“So... then won’t you get in trouble?” Jack shrugged then grinned.

“Worth it to see you kiddo. Now how about we have some fun?” Jamie nodded and Jack tapped his staff to the pond just to make sure the ice was more than thick enough. As long as he lived he was going to make sure that no one ever fell through the ice like he did. It was a promise he’d made and kept since he’d learned two years ago who he’d been. Jack turned to his believer with a smile.

“Let’s get to skating!”

“Um... Jack, I don’t know how.” Jack’s grin became a small smile.

“Time you learned then. I’ll teach you.” Jack tapped the bottom of Jamie’s shoes, blades of ice forming on the bottoms and Jamie wobbled a little as he tried to get used to standing on the blades. Jack caught him when he nearly toppled over.

“Easy there champ.” When he’d righted the boy he let go again and Jamie wobbled but he managed to find his balance again. The winter spirit didn’t laugh when Jamie walked onto the ice only to slip and land on his butt, instead Jack had helped him back up and helped him find his balance. The small smile never once leaving his face, it was funny seeing Jamie slip like that but he’d never laugh at his friend when he was trying to learn something new; plus he didn’t want Jamie to feel bad about not being able to skate.

“Got your balance now?” Jack asked.

“I think so.”

“Okay, put one foot in front of the other then, nice and slow. Watch me.” Jack didn’t need skates, being who he was, he slowly glided along the ice in front of Jamie, being sure to stay in sight of the boy as he used slow movements before he stopped and turned. Waiting for the boy to try. Try Jamie did, after a few uncertain stops and starts the boy was soon easily skating about the ice, if a little still wobbly and uncertain.

“Now you’ve got it!” Jamie laughed in pure joy as he and Jack skated around the pond. Racing about and Jack showing off a little by skating figure eights into the ice as well as a few tricks that Jamie was pretty sure shouldn’t be possible for even a professional figure skater. He didn’t dare try the aerial jumps Jack was making, but he did try to skate a figure eight and while it was sort of lopsided, he’d managed it just fine. It was only when Jamie felt tired that he headed for the bank and suddenly his eyes widened. He didn’t know how to stop!

“Jaaaaaaccckkk! How do I sto- Omph!” Jamie crashed right into a snow bank. Jack chuckled as the boy picked himself up out of the snow.

 

“Heh... sorry about that... guess I shoulda taught you that next.” The look on Jamie’s face when Jack floated over clearly said “ya think?”

“Next time, promise.” Jack said and Jamie ran his fingers over the ice blades, they didn’t melt but Jack had figured he wanted to take them off now and waved his staff, the blades breaking off with a gentle crack.

“What do you want to do next?” Jack asked, Jamie looked around, thoughtful a moment before falling back into the snow and making a snow angel. Jack grinned and soon there were half a dozen snow angels all around his pond from both him and Jamie.

“Looks good kiddo!” Jack said with a grin when he floated up to admire all of their work. Jamie grinned back before running a little ways away from where they were and began rolling snow. Jack watched a moment before floating down nearby and the two of them began to build a snowman. Jack wasn’t sure in the end if it was what Jamie had intended, but he couldn’t help laughing at the resemblance.

“What’s so funny?” Jamie asked, wondering if his snowman was that bad.

“It looks like North!” The boy stepped back to look at the snowman a minute before he grinned. Jack was right. It looked a LOT like a beardless North. Jamie joined Jack at laughing. Not so sure the Guardian of Wonder would appreciate that, but he didn’t care too much. He was having too much fun with Jack and his laughter began to die when he realized the sun was starting to set.

“Man... I should probably get home now.” Jamie’s face fell, he wanted to spend more time with Jack.

“I’ll walk you back.” Jack replied, he had noticed that Jamie seemed unhappy, though he did perk up a little at Jack’s words. So what if North was mad? He’d had a lot of fun today with his friend, something he’d never really had much of a chance to ever do before and the Guardians were always too busy to play with him. When Jamie had arrived at his house he’d turned to Jack.

“I had a lot of fun today Jack.”

“Me too squirt. Hey... I’ll meet you up in your room okay?” Jamie nodded, smiling. He turned and rushed inside while Jack floated up to the window and slipped into the room when he saw that it was open. He landed on the boy’s bed, listening to the sounds downstairs and the muffled voice of Jamie’s mother talking to the boy, he didn’t really hear what was being said so much as just the sound of it. Soon enough Jamie walked through the door with a small smile and a plate of food. Jack raised an eyebrow and Jamie shrugged.

“Took some convincing, but she let me eat up here because it’s a special night.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, because you’re here.... but for her, it’s because I don’t have school tomorrow or anything.”

“Speaking of which, why weren’t you there today?” Jamie sat on the floor, not wanting to get crumbs or anything on his bed.

“Some parent-teacher conference thing. I don’t know, mom never explains it. She took Sophie with her and I told her I was going to stay at Pippa’s for the day so she wouldn’t call a babysitter.” He made a face before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

“What’s wrong with a babysitter?” Jack tilted his head, curious.

“Ugh... she’d have called old Mrs. Blanche... that woman smells bad and she treats me like I’m five. I hate it.”

“Guess I can’t blame you there.”

“So, how long are you staying?” Jamie asked after he swallowed a mouthful of green peas, the other thing on his plate was a helping of mac and cheese. Jack considered the question as he watched Jamie eat his supper; not that he needed to eat, being immortal and all.

“Well, if you don’t mind I’ll spend the night with you kiddo. At least until bedtime.” Jamie beamed at him and Jack knew it was the right choice to make. He pushed away any thoughts of the lecture he was sure to get from North or one of the other Guardians. North ALWAYS knew, but sometimes the others managed to find out and they said the same thing... more or less. Bunny wasn’t as nice about it as North and Tooth... well, she was a bit more tactile... Sandy didn’t so much as say anything as just shake his head at Jack and give him a concerned, if disapproving look. They didn’t like it enough as it was that Jack constantly watched over Jamie, they were going to like it even less that he’d shown up to play with the boy. True to his word, Jack stayed with Jamie, going through every card game that Jamie and Jack knew of. Jamie talked adamantly about school and his friends, how they all still believed despite that it had been so long since they’d seen Jack or the others; a couple of them had heard from Tooth after losing a tooth in the last couple years. Jack had told him all about the places he’d visited to give snow days the last few days and the “trouble” he’d gotten into at North’s workshop, which had made Jamie laugh. He’d also told the boy about the dreams he got from Sandy when he’d slept and the ideas for winter that had come from those dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie stared out the window, it was too early for snow, but he was still expecting a visit from a certain winter spirit. He was turning sixteen today and Jack had promised to stop by though he hadn’t said when.

“You’re spacing out again Jamie.” Jamie’s thoughts were interrupted and he turned to smile a little at the green eyed girl, whose chestnut hair was a darker brown than his own.

“Guess I just have a lot on my mind today.” The girl giggled.

“I bet I know what it is you’re thinking about.” Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, you talk about him ALL of the time!”

“I do not!” Jamie protested, his cheeks coloring slightly when she just chuckled.

“Yes you do! Not that I blame you, I mean he’s hardly here but you claim he’s your best friend so... it’s only natural. I only wish I had a best friend like you did.” Jamie wasn’t sure what to say to that. She was right, he had been thinking about Jack and wishing that he was here. Even though he had told her about Jack he hadn’t told her that his friend was Jack Frost, winter spirit. He’d had enough people pick on him over the years from his belief. He didn’t want it from her too. She was the new girl, or had been earlier this year; moved up from some other state.  He didn’t remember where she was from and it didn’t really matter.

“Um, Jamie... I was wondering something...” She had his attention again.

“What is it?”

“Would you go to the dance with me?” Jamie blinked, he had barely known her and she was good looking he supposed, but he wasn’t interested in her like that.

“You mean no one has asked you?” She shook her head.

“Everyone thinks I’m too nerdy, I think. It’s not that I like you like that or anything, just that I have never been to one and I wanted someone to go with. I couldn’t think of anyone better.”

“What about Monty?” She shook her head.

“He’s going with Pippa and neither of the twins want to go.” Well, he couldn’t blame them. Most dances weren’t very fun or exciting, especially not compared to the fun he always had when Jack was around.

“Please Jamie... I really want to go, if just this one time. If you don’t enjoy yourself then we can leave.” Jamie sighed inwardly. How could he say no to a friend? Especially when she was looking at him with those puppydog eyes?

“Okay.” She grinned and hugged him.

“Thanks Jamie! You’re the best!” Neither realizing a certain winter spirit was watching them a few feet away. Jack floated up to a nearby tree to give the two privacy. So Jamie had a girlfriend now... Jack wasn’t sure how he felt about this really, in a way he was glad that Jamie had someone besides him to share things with but at the same time.... was he jealous? Why should he be jealous of another human? It wasn’t like he could spend a lot of time with Jamie, especially not during the summer when it just got way too hot some days for Jack to stand it. He came when he could and the Guardians had finally stopped pestering him about it... though that had taken some doing because he’d ignored their advice, their warnings, but it was worth it for Jamie. The boy was growing up, so far though he hadn’t forgotten Jack and seemed to believe in him and the other Guardians just as strongly as he had when he was still in grade school. That was why Jack kept coming back, but seeing the boy grow up was starting to grate on him; he knew this couldn’t last forever and that... one day, his best and first believer... simply would no longer remember him. He would move on with life, unaware that what he would write off as dreams and fantasy had been real. That Jack would be left alone, again.... Jack winced at the thought. It hurt. A LOT, he hastily brushed aside those thoughts and the feelings that inevitably followed.

 

He wasn’t here to think about that or even talk about it; he was here to see his friend and to celebrate the young man’s turning sixteen. It was obviously a big deal to humans and for Jamie it meant getting his learner’s permit so that he could start learning how to drive. Jack decided that he’d wait a while, as much to get himself under control as to ensure that it’d just be the two of them. The girl didn’t leave for quite some time, it was dark before she did and when she did Jamie finally went up stairs to plop down on his stomach, landing on his bed. Jack watched him a moment, the young boy he’d known had become a sort of thin boy who was just on the edge of becoming a man. He was certainly growing into a good looking one too, Jack blinked a little at the thought; where the heck had that come from? He shrugged it away and rapped on the window, despite it being partly open. Jamie glanced up and the grin he loved seeing spread across the boy’s features.

“Jack!” He scrambled up and to the window, flinging it open and stepping back to let the winter spirit in.

“Happy birthday kiddo!” Jamie grinned.

“You know I’m not a kid anymore right?”

“Yeah, but you’ll always be ‘kiddo’ to me.” Jamie couldn’t argue with that logic, seeing as how he’d always be at least 300 years behind the winter spirit. Jack reached into his hoodie only to bring out a small blue box.

“Got ya somethin’.” Jamie stared at the box in surprise, he hadn’t expected a gift from Jack. He took the box carefully from his friend and pulled off the top, his eyes widening at the gift that lay inside. It was a snowflake pin the size of his palm with figures of him as a boy with Jack in the center of it.

“Jack... I... Thank you!” He looked up into the brilliant blue eyes he’d always admired and threw his arms around the lanky teen. Jack didn’t hesitate to hug him back this time.

“Glad you like it.” He said when Jamie drew back again, fumbling with the latch to place it around his neck.

“Like it? I love it!” Jack colored slightly. He hadn’t been sure if the boy would even like something so simple as that let alone dared believe it would go over so well.

“Jack... did you... make this?” Jack nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. It had taken him a couple of months to get right too. The cool ice made Jamie’s heart feel like it might burst. This was the best gift he had ever received.

“Yeah... I’m glad you like it. I honestly wasn’t sure if you would.” Jamie smiled, touched that Jack would make something like this.

“I’ll treasure it forever.” Just like I do you. He wanted to speak out his thoughts, but he held them back. It was hard for him to tell Jack just how much the winter spirit meant to him. They’d been friends for so long... Jamie was afraid of crossing some line. Jack was his best friend and more than that... He was so very special to Jamie. That the winter spirit would go to the trouble of actually taking time to make something for him was just... it was something he’d never expected and he never would take this thing off. He didn’t have the slightest doubt that he would always wear it, no matter what; a shining testament to just how much Jack meant to him.

“Thanks again Jack. For making this day special.” Jack grinned.

“Anything for you kiddo.” Even as the words left his mouth, he realized he meant it. He hadn’t really taken too much notice of how close he had become to Jamie; how attached he was despite all of the warnings from his fellow Guardians. Jamie was special to him, always would be, but he wasn’t sure just how special that meant. Jamie was... well, Jamie. Jack didn’t have words to even explain it to himself in his own head. The boy just was special and that was all there was to it; if he stopped and really thought about it, Jamie was special in a lot of ways and always had been because he was the only believer that Jack actually played with. The only one Jack stopped to see specifically. The only one Jack looked for when he came specifically to bring snow to Burgess. Jamie didn’t know about any of this of course, it wouldn’t do for the boy to know that Jack was treating him differently than other children; he might take such a thing for granted if he knew. So Jack had never told him, never hinted that when he played with Jamie and his friends that it was Jamie he was always watching the closest during their play time to make sure the boy didn’t get hurt. Yeah, he did watch out for the other kids and had kept Cupcake from sliding into Monty once when she’d slid on a patch of ice once a year or so ago but that wasn’t the same as how he watched Jamie. Jack couldn’t ever put his finger on it, but Jamie was the closest one to his heart among all his believers and he didn’t think it should be any other way; after all, Jamie had been the very first person to see him so why wouldn’t he be close to Jack’s heart?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bored. That was the only way to describe how the seventeen year old boy felt as he listened to his teacher drone on about the Great Depression. He wanted to be outside, his eyes shifting from the teacher to the window to his left. It was almost that time of year again, he was watching the wind tug at the trees’ leaves... what little they had left at any rate. Nearly an adult and he still believed, still felt the same sense of wonder that he had when he was a child of eight, still had faith in dreams that came to him at night, still kept close the memories of his childhood, always kept in his heart the hope of a future not too far off - however impossible it might seem - and he always remembered to have fun. Actually, he’d had too much fun at times and that had gotten him into trouble on a few occasions; nothing serious of course but he was pretty sure that North hadn’t likely been too impressed when the Guardian likely had discovered how Jamie had delayed class on April Fool’s that year by stringing up clear wrap all across the door of the room that led to the classroom. None of the students had been fooled, but the teacher - having noticed his students were not coming in - had walked right into it and had some choice words to say about it too when the student body in the area had burst into laughter. A few months ago he’d gotten into some mischief as well, he’d flash frozen some water with the help of Monty and had quite literally decorated the entire school’s walls inside with it. The two of them had been caught red-handed by a janitor and a teacher who had noticed something suspicious that morning, it had been so worth the week’s detention the two had suffered through. THAT had made him the talk of the school for a while for sure. While Jamie loved pranks, he most did it not because he wanted the attention or anything, but because it kept most of his peers from remembering that he was that “weird kid” who still believed in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and Jack Frost. Despite having been with him on that night nine years ago, Jamie’s close friends had slowly stopped believing that it had even happened. They’d called it a dream, just as they had told him nine years ago that his first meeting with four of the five Guardians had been just a dream; they lost their faith so easily then that it really hadn’t shocked Jamie when they had eventually stopped believing before they had entered high school. He was now the only one out of the original six who still believed, well, okay Sophie still believed, but she was his sister not a friend. She’d been too young to really remember the part she’d played back then anyway, having been only two years old. Now at ten, she still believed and loved to talk to Jamie about it when she thought that no one else around her would believe. Jamie would always believe, though he had to admit it wasn’t always easy to. He had never denied believing, but he’d also stopped talking about it as well and used most of his pranks to distract him from the stress of having to keep his belief secret from everyone he knew - not counting his sister. Winter was officially only a few days away so was it any wonder that his mind was drifting to his best friend now? A soft glimmer of white seemed to pull the teen from his thoughts and he squinted a little, trying to make it out but it disappeared too fast. Then, there it was again and an idiotic grin seemed to plaster itself all over his face. It was snowing. It could only mean one thing if it was snowing this early. He was back. Jack was in the area and that made Jamie antsy; Jack was his very best friend, but in the last few months he’d began to feel something a little different whenever he thought of the white-haired teen. His gut would tighten a little, but not painfully so, just enough to remind him of that time he’d had to give his first presentation in front of a class... so it was nerves... at least he knew it to be that but why he felt nervous at the thought of Jack was a mystery to him. His heart beat a little faster too and his palms became sweaty at the mere thought of those blue eyes.... No one had blue eyes like Jack Frost. He sometimes found himself thinking about Jack’s looks and he wasn’t sure why but just thinking about them sent a feeling of warmth through him that he’d never felt before... or at least he didn’t remember feeling. Not for anyone. He’d had a few girlfriends here and there, but it hadn’t amounted to anything really. Jack had been understanding and had even encouraged him to go out with the girl he’d been dating at the time, but although Jamie had tried to have fun with them, to get to know them better, he’d just not been able to really let himself go enough to be himself around them and eventually he’d ended both relationships.

 

The last one had ended a month or so ago. The girl... Chelsea? He couldn’t even remember what her name was now, well that was great... some boyfriend he’d turned out to be. Well, it really didn’t matter that much did it? He wasn’t her boyfriend anymore and while she’d seemed sad, she hadn’t been devastated; more like puzzled when she’d asked him if there was someone else and he’d told her no. She had not seemed to understand why he’d broken things off with her, heck... he wasn’t entirely sure himself really. He just knew that things didn’t feel right and around her... He could relax, but there was just something missing. Something that wasn’t right and they had only been dating a few weeks so there were no hard feelings on either side really. He wasn’t thinking about that though, he was thinking about how antsy he was to get outside and play in the newly fallen snow and began to realize that Jack - knowing full well he was still in school - was teasing him. Jamie felt the overwhelming urge to stick his tongue out at the winter spirit, but that was too childish and he couldn’t be caught sticking his tongue out at nothing. Things were hard enough without having that going around school. Just when he was about to glance away did he see a certain winter spirit pop up by the window. Jamie couldn’t help that he jumped a little but when he risked a glance nearby he felt relief that no one seemed to have notice his reflex. Those blue eyes, just beyond the glass, glimmered with silent joy and laughter. Jamie flushed a little at having been startled by the winter spirit before glancing about again. He then quickly flipped Jack off, causing the winter spirit outside to clutch at his heart, eyes wide in a universal “I’m wounded” sort of act. Jamie rolled his eyes in response, Jack grinned widely at him and Jamie gave a small shake of his head; brushing one hand through his bangs so that if anyone noticed they’d just think he was trying to get hair out of his eyes. His bangs had grown a little long lately, but he’d let them on purpose if only to have an excuse for “shaking his head at nothing.” This was just part of the reason that Jack was his best friend though, the Guardian of Fun could always get him to laugh and made him laugh like no other as well. That was another reason that he felt so close to him, perhaps another reason for the feelings that were surging though him now and he deliberately turned his attention back to what the teacher was saying if only to distract his mind. Not that it stayed distracted when he noticed that Jack seemed to be writing something on the window, a message that no one would see but him since no one in his class currently believed in the winter spirit; if anyone here did it would have surprised him, so he didn’t notice the smile of a girl a few seats behind him who had been watching the entire exchange with growing amusement, her green eyes lighting up in pure delight and joy as she watched the two friends. Jamie gave a slight nod at the message, asking him to meet at the normal spot. Jack grinned, gave him a thumbs up and flew off from the school, just as unaware that Jamie wasn’t the only student in that room who had read his message.

 

Jamie could scarcely contain his excitement and had to keep from jumping up and dashing for the door when the bell rang. He barely heard the teacher mention the assignment that would be due at the beginning of next week; who cared when it was snowing out? Normally he would have basked in the drifting snowflakes, but knowing that Jack was waiting for him he’d fumbled a few times with his locker before shoving all he needed into his backpack and nearly knocking over several fellow students as he’d rushed out of the building and to the local park in the downtown area. He was out of breath when he reached it, but it was worth it to see the Guardian leaning against a tree, his staff over one shoulder and grinning madly at him. With a burst of sudden energy, he ran over to his best friend and tackled him to the ground in a hug; loving how the winter spirit laughed, encircling both arms around him even as he did so. Jamie buried his head against Jack’s neck, a shiver going through him at the contact that he was trying to tell himself had everything to do with the fact that Jack was a lot colder than anyone else and that was why a shiver had gone down his spine. He’d missed Jack. That was putting it mildly if he were truthful. The only reason the winter spirit wasn’t surprised by the hug was because this was how Jamie had always greeted him and he’d always looked forward to the hugs. It was only because school had gotten out recently that no one would be at this particular park for at least an hour or longer. Jack didn’t admit it to anyone, but he really enjoyed the fact that someone was willing to hug him every time they saw him; not that the Guardians wouldn’t if he asked or really needed one but it just wasn’t really in their nature if one didn’t count Tooth who acted like a mother hen around him as much as she did around the others. Jamie was also the only one of his believers, now, who dared touch him; he had figured it was maybe because they assumed he was too cold to touch. He was cold, yes, but that had never stopped Jamie. Then again, Jamie was the first person to see him in all his years of being a spirit; this boy would always have a special place in his heart. The two of them simply lay in the freshly fallen snow like that for a while, Jamie seeping in the cold that was Jack while Jack was content to soak up the contact of his favorite believer and best friend.

“Hi Jack.” Jamie said after he shifted to push himself up so he could meet those blue eyes. He held the gaze a moment before giving a sheepish smile and rolling off Jack before his mind could go to places it really shouldn’t.

“Hi Jamie.” Jack replied with a smile as he sat up, staff in hand. He tossed a snowball towards Jamie whose hand shot out and smashed it; causing the snow to fall on them both. Jack chuckled as the teen sat up.

“You’ve learned too quickly.”

“Nah, I just know you too well.” Jamie replied with a roll of his eyes. When they were still new as friends, Jack had loved to surprise Jamie with snowballs in the face; but as time had passed Jamie had begun to recognize signs of Jack’s coming and how to dodge said snowball. Years of watching the weather, and knowing his friend, had allowed Jamie to almost pinpoint down to the exact minute when Jack would be in town.

 

Jamie was one of only two confidants he had, the only human one. The other was Sandy, his fellow Guardian. While the other Guardians had been a little too demanding on knowing more about him, Jamie and Sandy had been almost the opposite. Maybe that was part of why he’d felt it was so easy to talk to them both, although mostly talking to Sandy was one-sided as he was still learning how to understand all of the symbols the Guardian of Dreams used to communicate with. Many were straight-forward but there were still plenty that only made sense after understanding what they meant to Sandy.

“It’s been ten years since that time...” Jack mused as he glanced up at the sky, Jamie had propped himself on his hands to look up at it as well. Sticking his tongue out every now and then to catch a snowflake that would drift close enough.

“Ten years, five months, two weeks, five days, six hours and 40 minutes.” Jack raised an eyebrow at his friend; Jamie hadn’t even been thinking when he’d spoken aloud and when he realized it he flushed.

“N-not that I’ve been keeping track...”

“Uh huh... sure.” Jack replied, a teasing smile beginning to form on his face. Jack couldn’t put a finger onto why, but a part of him was secretly happy that Jamie was keeping track of how much time they’d known each other. The question of why, however, eluded him. There was no reason he should be happy over such a thing... right? He grinned at the flush on his friend’s face at having been caught. Before the teen could react though Jack had formed another snowball and this one hit its mark. Seconds later the two were having an all out snowball war. Jamie wasn’t a pro, but when it came to snowball fights he could hold his own; he knew he’d never be able to beat Jack at his own game, but he was good at dodging many of the snowballs that had come flying his way and he’d crowed in delight and laughter when one of his snowballs had smacked straight into Jack’s face and the winter spirit had fallen over into a bank of snow that had appeared from the air to catch him. Jamie almost NEVER managed to hit Jack, let alone in the face! So when said spirit got up and half a dozen snowballs appeared in the air, Jamie let out a yelp and the race was on. He expertly dodged the snowballs through the forest and ran across town as several others followed him; Jack made them from the air and Jamie grinned a little at his advantage because he knew that Jack rarely made snowballs when Jamie was able to be seen by adults. The winter spirit pouted a little only when Jamie tossed a smirk over his shoulder at him and raced across town towards the forest near his home where Jack’s pond also was and the snowball war continued in full earnest now. Ducking behind a tree, Jamie tried to catch his breath while Jack zipped through the trees to try and find him. The two of them knew that if Jack really wanted to pummel him with snowballs then Jamie would never have gotten further than five steps, but Jack wouldn’t do that to him; it would ruin the fun first of all and mostly because Jack had reserved that sort of thing for dealing with bullies. Something Jamie and his friends had seen first hand on a few rare occasions when they had been picked on and Jack had shown up. Needless to say there wasn’t a bully in the entire town with guts enough to even think of doing any harm to Jamie or his friends. Jamie was debating on whether or not to peer around the tree when suddenly Jack popped up in front of him and rewarded him with a face full of snow, earning a yelp from the teen. Jack laughed triumphantly as Jamie sat down, brushing the snow from his face; he thought that Jamie couldn’t have looked more beautiful than he did at that moment, snow dusting his hair and his skin and snow behind him. It occurred to him that such a thought, calling another male beautiful, was odd, but he brushed it aside; there was something about that thought that just rang true and so he went with it.

 

Jamie was smiling up at him now in a way that Jack couldn’t ever have remembered seeing on the teen’s face before. He wasn’t sure where his mind was going as his gaze shifted over the boy, who was still dusted with snow making his hair look a little like Jack’s own; he couldn’t help but glance at the boy’s lips though the unbidden thought about whether or not those lips were as soft as they looked didn’t escape him. Jack wasn’t sure why they seemed so inviting, red as they were likely from the cold. Neither seemed to say a word, nor even realize that they had both slowly shifted to close the gap between the two of them. Jack’s eyes seem to darken a little and it caused Jamie to subconsciously lick his lips. The movement caused Jack’s gaze to flicker to the teen’s lips once more before he closed the distance, giving into the urge to see just how soft those lips were. It was a soft, gentle, tentative kiss. A first for them both, despite that Jack had lived for over 300 years; what had been the barest touch of lips now though became more as Jamie pressed into the kiss. He hadn’t known he’d wanted this, but the moment it had happened his mind had registered somewhere that he had been dreaming of this moment... if not consciously. Part of his mind was screaming at him, because it was Jack he was kissing but another part of it simply soothed that part away and he relaxed because this was Jack. His friend... and that was what seemed to jolt Jack out of the kiss; causing him to jerk back suddenly as if he’d been burned or something. Fear and shock sending the winter spirit scrambling back from his friend. What had he just done?!?! Jamie struggled to clear his thoughts from the kiss.

“Jack?” Confusion colored his tone as well as flitted across his face. Jack noticed that his friend’s lips were even more red and the urge to kiss him again rose up, but he crushed it down as he now glanced everywhere but at the teen.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He said hastily, before adding.

“I need to go...” His mind clear, Jamie began to feel fear rising up in him; this was why he’d never spoken to Jack about the strange feelings he’d had recently, he was afraid of losing the friendship they had. He didn’t want to lose the precious thing they had between them, he had to stop Jack before their friendship was broken.

“Jack, wait!” He called out, but the winter spirit summoned a flurry of snow; causing Jamie to cover his face with an arm to keep the snow from his eyes and when it finally subsided Jamie saw that his friend was nowhere in sight. The boy felt his heart break in two then. He’d had a chance to save their friendship and it seemed he’d failed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Near a year to date now, well, since he’d kissed Jack. No that wasn’t right, the winter spirit had kissed _him_. Then he’d fled... Why? Jamie wondered why Jack had bothered kissing him if it wasn’t okay. Sure they’d both wanted it... or at least that was the way it had seemed to him. Jamie sighed as he stared up at the sky. The sun gleamed along the light snow, the fact that it wasn’t a heavier snow told him that Jack hadn’t done more than simply skim by. Jack’s snows were always better if the winter spirit stayed. That was something he’d come to realize over the years when Jack had stopped by; Jamie’s head hit his desk, he couldn’t simply concentrate on the work he was supposed to be doing as an art final because all his thoughts kept going back to Jack and that kiss. He was going to graduate soon, he wasn’t the top of his class but he’d done okay. He hadn’t actually seen Jack since that night either and all of his drawings and paintings in his art class had reflected that. He never meant to really do it, but somehow Jack always made it into his work; whether he was drawing a summer scene or a wintry one. He drew more wintery pictures more and more often. Jamie looked at the empty canvas and sighed. Okay, he knew what he would need to do for his final project. He had done it hundreds of times before in drawings, but he’d never done it in paint and he’d never turned in a drawing of this place because it was so special to him and Jack. He shrugged on his black coat and gathered his paints and brushes, snagging the canvas before heading out into the cold. A slight smile coming to his lips. He’d always loved the cold of winter, there was nothing like it and no one could ever change his mind though there had been several times his mother had scolded him about going outside without a coat or hat or whatnot, saying he’d get frostbite but he’d only laughed it off as he’d gotten older. Jack would never give him frostbite, he knew better but his mother didn’t believe in Jack; never had really, oh well, not his problem. He made the familiar trek up to the frozen pond and smiled a little when he saw it though his smile turned to a frown when he realized he wasn’t alone. Pippa was there, she was pretty and had grown into her own, but she was only a friend. Jamie hadn’t thought too much about his non-existent love life, well not until that kiss a year ago.

“Pippa? What are you doing here?” She turned with a bit of a smile.

“Hey, I thought you might be coming here.” Jamie didn’t comment on that.

“I... I was wondering... if... if you were interested in going out.”

“As friends or do you mean like on a date?” When she blushed Jamie had his answer and he nearly sighed.

“Sorry. I... I like someone else, but I’m flattered.” She nodded a little.

“I thought it was a long shot... but... you know what they say about taking risks... You never know unless you try right?” Jamie nodded at that and Pippa quietly made her exit without another word. He felt bad, he really did, but as he’d told her his heart belonged to someone else. That someone hadn’t been seen in over a year, but he wasn’t about to admit that to her. He considered what she’d said about taking risks even as he set his stuff down on a nearby rock and rolled a log over to a tree whose lowest branch made it just right as a makeshift easel. He set his tools down on the log after brushing away some dirt and other things as best as he could and pulled out a pencil. He wasn’t sure why but he loved to do a light pencil drawing of what he was to paint before he painted it. Jamie set to work on the basic outlines, not bothering with detail since he’d just be painting over it, his breath coming out in puffs in the cool air. It was so peaceful here and Jamie always felt calm when he came to this place even if it’s “owner” wasn’t currently around. When he began to dabble in paint the temperature around him dropped just a little, but he didn’t notice as he began to glance around before painting the ground he was standing on in dark browns; he wasn’t sure if he intended this to be a natural painting or not as he worked in silence.

 

Jack watched from a distance, not wanting to interrupt Jamie as he worked. Why had Jamie chosen here of all places to paint? He could have chose anywhere in Burgess, as he had before when Jack had watched him work; but he’d come here... to Jack’s pond. Curious as to what it was exactly he was capturing in inks, Jack floated a little closer until he was all but hovering behind the boy. He was actually looking over his shoulder a few feet above Jamie. It was so beautiful that he found it took his breath away. Jamie cleaned a brush in the nearby snow before changing colors and before Jack knew it he realized what it was that Jamie was bringing to life. It was that morning after Easter... the sunlight barely grazing the forest trees and his pond with its light as it had on that day that he had taken the oath to be a Guardian. How Jamie remembered all of that detail... He wasn’t sure, even he didn’t remember that much and he’d been there! Yet as Jamie was adding the colors to the clothes the kids were wearing he felt that Jamie was spot on. He had to get a better view of this and drifted so that he was standing quite literally over Jamie’s shoulder as the teen painted. The sunlight was slowly fading, but Jamie didn’t seem to notice and, really, neither did Jack. He always loved watching Jamie paint and the tiny figures that were the Burgess kids on that morning seemed to spark his memory; sending pride and joy filling him. He was touched that Jamie would think to paint that. The memory of that day was still fresh in Jack’s mind, even if it had happened several years ago. Jack knew he’d never forget it, the smell of the air, the sound of the breaths of the children behind him with the elves and the yetis... The look of happiness and encouragement from the other Guardians as North held the book in his large hands before beginning to speak. Jack blinked when Jamie pulled out a flashlight from his pocket to stick in his mouth and shone on his work as he continued in the fading light. Well, he had to give the kid props for being persistent! Jamie sighed after a moment, the work still not finished, but it was mostly and he packed up his things, handling the unfinished work like it was made of glass as he trudged back home. Jack quietly followed, wondering if Jamie had noticed him; normally the boy seemed to always know when he was around, but this time Jamie didn’t seem to notice him at all.... Jack felt a pang in his heart. Had... had the time come? Jack’s mouth opened to say something but no words came out. His heart hammering in his chest as he watched his first believer enter the house. Had Jack’s year long absence been enough for Jamie to finally let go? Fear bubbled in the winter spirit as he flew over to the window, he felt only mild relief that it was unlocked, but he didn’t push it open just yet as he watched Jamie rearrange the unfinished work onto an easel he’d borrowed from school and go back to his work, the easel was set up against a wall away from the window which seemed odd but then again Jamie had never really needed much inspiration from the outside world to paint or draw. Swallowing the fear that seemed ready to consume him, Jack pushed the window open quietly and stepped inside. He shut the window behind him, Jamie still didn’t turn as he worked on putting the finishing touches on his painting of Jack before he began to work on the other Guardians. Now... who was standing where again? He knew North had been in front of Jack... He tapped the handle of the brush against his mouth in a gesture of thought that he’d unconsciously began doing years ago with pens and pencils. He paused though when he noticed that the temperature of his room had dropped a little, just enough for him to notice and he grinned suddenly; at least at first, then he realized maybe it was just wishful thinking. Well, he wouldn’t know for sure unless he looked. He turned, his lips twitching with a knowing smile when he saw the brilliant blue eyes looking back at him. So it hadn’t been his imagination, Jack had finally come back. The winter spirit averted his gaze a little after a moment.

“I... owe you an apology Jamie. I... shouldn’t have just run off like that.” He fidgeted a little, twirling his staff as he hovered before Jamie; a nervous gesture that Jamie had come to recognize and love over the years.

“It’s okay Jack. I just didn’t want to lose you forever. I’m glad you came back.” Jack’s gaze shot from his staff to Jamie.

“Jamie... I’d always come back. Even if... even if you didn’t want me to.” Jamie set the brush down and hugged the winter spirit.

“I would never not want to see you.” Jack hesitated only a fraction before he hugged back.

“I... I was afraid you might...” He trailed off as Jamie pulled back.

“Jack. I told you once I’d always believe in you. I meant it. No matter what happens, I’ll believe in you forever.”

“Forever is a long time kiddo.”

“Yeah, but if it means being able to see you, then it’s worth it.” Jack flushed a little, there was a moment of silence before Jamie asked the question Jack had been expecting him to off the bat. That Jamie wasn’t mad at him really was a surprise.

“Why did you run?” Jack sighed and glanced around the room before returning his eyes to Jamie. The room had changed over the years, but Jamie had managed to remain mostly the same, somehow.

“I... I just realized it was wrong of me. You deserve a normal life and... well...” He fumbled with the last bit. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Jamie. Ever.

“I didn’t want to hurt you... because I knew that this wouldn’t last. It can’t work.”

“Says who?” Jack’s eyes widened a little before he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well... it’s just, I’m immortal Jamie. I’ll be around even when you’re not.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“How would you explain to everyone why you never have someone in your life?” Jamie shrugged at that.

“I’m ‘married to my work’ as Sophie likes to say about my drawings.”

“But what if-” He was cut off when Jamie lay one hand gently against his lips.

“Jack, you worry too much.”

“I worry because I care. I want you to have a normal life.” He replied around the fingers.

“Jack, my life hasn’t been normal since that night I began believing in you. It’s been better than normal. Let’s face it, you always did favor me and I’m pretty sure few kids can say they have a Guardian as their best friend.” Jack flushed lightly.

“I just... I want you in my life. Even if we’ll only be friends.” Jack blinked then. Did he think that ... ? Well, Jack reasoned he hadn’t told him yet had he? Of course Jamie would think that. Jack set his staff against the wall, his eyes never leaving the boy. What was he doing? Jamie watched his friend curiously; there was something in the way he was moving now, a look in his eyes that Jamie swore he’d never seen before. Jamie didn’t have much time to have think on it as Jack lightly cupped his cheeks and pressed his cool lips against Jamie’s warm ones. Pleasure zinged through them both at the gentle contact of the chaste kiss, for a moment shock kept Jamie still until the pleasure took over and he slid his arms around Jack; pulling the winter spirit closer to him. He could barely believe that Jack would... but the pleasure of the simple kiss didn’t allow the thought to go much further. Not that he cared, he’d been waiting years for this and simply let the pleasure of it flow over him, eyes fluttering closed as he embraced the one person who meant the most to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should go further with this story or not. I will leave that up to you - the readers. If enough people post a review asking me to continue then I will.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this from a work I read by someone else here, so I'm trying to do my own take of it. hope you enjoy it!


End file.
